Only the Stars Can Tell (Prologue)
by Lady Lupa
Summary: True love is the most powerful magic to wield yet also the most dangerous. Is true love strong enough to reunite lost families, repair the veil separating the fairy tale kingdoms and guide everybody home? Emma/Regina, Aurora/Mulan
1. Prologue

**Only the Stars Can Tell.**

By: Lady Lupa

This is a long novel like story that I am writing. I was inspired so I find myself in the writing seat once again. To my muse and you know who you are. Thank you.

I do not own Once upon a time or any of these characters. I am just borrowing them for my writing pleasure and hopefully your reading pleasure. I will give them back, I swear!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been exactly one year that Regina made the ultimate show of love to the two people that meant the most to her, her one shot of true love. It had been a exactly one year that she showed the ultimate sign of remorse for her past deeds. To save everyone, to save Henry, to save Emma, to ensure others got to keep their happy ending, she gave up hers.

She leaned back against the cold brick of the ruined castle of the home she once called her own and looked up that night sky contemplating just how she got here. The chill of the night went to her bones but she didn't shiver. She was numb, a shell of the queen she once was, with the heart of a mayor that help a community together even though they had one time stood against her. She was missing half of her. She was missing her savior, her son.

Snow sat on the perch of the lookout tower. Her eyes scanned the area looking for even the most subtlest shift of the pirates that were hunting them. So much had happened since they left, veils between the fairy tale kingdoms were now frail, damage that they caused. By doing so they now had fewer allies and more enemies. She looked down at the roaming encampment of her Storybrooke family, currently sleeping except for a few guards. They stayed together finding themselves in this chaos, finding strength in unity and the family of a community. So much had has changed when she said goodbye to her baby girl once again, and to her grandson she was getting to know. She had a hole in her heart but as she watched Regina, she knew that the woman who was once her nemesis was hurting just as bad. She looked down at the sleeping form of Charming and then back at Regina. Snow amended her thoughts. Regina was hurting more. The once fiery, passionate woman that fought more fiercly than anyone met, was just a smoldering ember now. Snow was starting to understand why. She was surprised that fateful day when Regina made the ultimate sacrifice. She just didn't realize how big of one until recently. She saw something that she never thought she would see. The Evil Queen was dead. Not by her hands, but by love, by her daughter, by her grandson and in the queen's place, Regina. Even though Regina was annoying and had a strange and sometimes an immoral way to do things for the greater good, the woman was good. The Evil Queen was vanquished by true love.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Henry grab your bags! The bus will be here and if you don't want to miss the weekend at the scouting camp I suggest you get moving!" Emma shouted up the stairs finishing up his bag lunch which was currently two lunchables. She tried to be a good mom, and she was she just sucked at the homemaking stuff.

Henry bound down the stairs two at a time. Smiling at her, his voice held light concern but mainly playfulness "Mom, you sure you will be okay without me for two whole days? What will you eat?" In truth though he held no memory of how, he had a talent with cooking and baking. He even enjoyed it. Something was missing from him, he felt. The counselor said that it was because he was missing a father figure and so Emma had enrolled him in scouts. But Henry didn't think that was it. When he cooked dinner for he and Emma, or even baked his favorite dessert apple pie that missing feeling was filled up a little.

"Har har kid, very funny. Best you go before I change my mind and just decide to ground you" In truth Emma was looking forward to a little me time. She loved Henry but it was hard to do it alone. She had gone on dates but never introduced any to Henry, never brought them home, hell even 95% of them didn't even make it to a good night kiss. They were all just wrong. She might feel initial stirrings but as she started to lean it, they would just leave her body like a bucket of artic ice water was dumped on her and pumped through her veins. So she was going to have a nice quiet weekend to herself and enjoy it.

They gave each other a kiss and a hug as Henry heard the honking of the bus taking them to camp. He didn't want to miss it. "Bye mom" Henry shouted as he raced out the door, his backpack rattling and jangling the whole way.

Emma looked out the window watching him board the bus and then glanced at the sky. Her thoughts on her life and even though she never found herself for wanting anything, there was something important missing. Her heart felt it, her mind new it, her soul craved for it. It was the start of a new day and as her eyes travelled the sky it stopped. In the distance what looked like a cloud shaped like a pirate ship went against the others clouds, much like a cutter breaking through the waves of a storming sea. What a strange cloud. "We are so fucking up the environment."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was a rustling in the forest of from the west pulling Snow's attention from Regina and toward the direction noise. The treetops swayed yet no sound. Something was coming. She rose and drew her bow, sailing down a warning shot to one of the guards to alert everyone of something incoming.

The guard ran to the Prince and woke him "Your highness, something is coming." Ruby who had been sleeping in the bedroll with her arm draped over Belle woke, growling softly. Granny rose too grabbing her crossbow. Belle grabbed a sword. Regina pulled herself from her area going to the group too a fireball growing in one hand a ball of light almost as bright as the sun in the other. They all listened. Whatever was coming was getting closer.

Whatever they were expecting they weren't expecting this. Aurora came bursting into the encampment with her husband Phillip and a very bleeding Mulan. Aurora was panicked. "HELP US! HELP HER!" As they laid down Mulan who was gasping for air Aurora went down with her. She was speaking to her crying, her voice pleading "please! Please Mulan! You can't leave me twice! I just got you back!"

Regina went down to the ground ripping off the armor, already starting to gather magic to focus it on healing. "Get her armor off now." Her voice held command but was calm as she silently vowed to save Mulan. She knew who the warrior was. She knew what she did for Henry, for Emma, for her family. Ruby went to help, and Belle went to help Regina.

Belle had actually grew to admire the woman's strength, power, wisdom and skill. She had somewhat volunteered herself to be the woman's apprentice and when needed the woman's protector for she lost count how many times Regina kept putting her life on the line, so willing to give it up for everyone. It was like the woman had a death wish. Dangerous missions, Regina was there. Missions that were suppose to be a suicide mission, Regina went alone and everytime found a way to succeed often coming back with a look of tired disappointment before it was masked over by the powerful woman. She looked to Regina "what do you need"

Regina spoke to Belle, her hands tracing the wounds. It looked like deep cuts by three, inside them though magic burned and roared causing more damage to the warrior's body. "In my bag there is enchanted flower called Marys kiss." Regina's brown eyes met Aurora's "What attacked her? I need to know where this magic came from."

Aurora in between feather light kisses on the woman's forehead she loved so dear spoke as she clinged to her champion like it was her only life line. "The Cheshire King. Mulan and her army had rode all day and night to our castle when she had gotten word that we were under attack. It was a trap. They were met at the pass not even a mile from our castle by an ambush. They were slaughtered. The pirates ripped through them, the red knights beat them down. Mulan escaped his grasp but not before the damage was done. She rode the rest of the way bleeding out because she wanted to protect me." Aurora's tears dropped onto the blood caked skin of her champion, her friend, her. "I thought I had more time" was the most quiet whisper but most truest statement that escaped her heart, soul and lips.

Regina gritted her teeth pulling out the magic from Mulan into her. She was evil. She could take the poison. "Not if I can help it"

Phillip, David, Snow, Ruby, the small army that was facing a massive one surrounded the four looking at the sky, praying for a shooting star, a wish to share, praying to anything good in this world they found themselves in. Their hearts breaking mirroring the women's pain.

Belle watched Regina pulling the dark magic into her, well trying to. For the first time she saw Regina failing and not for lack of trying. She helped pack the ground up pulp of the flower into the wounds but it's healing powers were not done.

Aurora continued to whisper beg to Mulan "Please..please, I need you" She felt a hand though the movement lacked it's usual strength it found the princess's cheek and softly traced it.

Mulan stilled Regina's hands with one, while the other went to her love's cheek. She never stopped loving this woman. She couldn't. Her words were soft and rasped out as she spoke to Aurora "I found you. You're safe"

Aurora grabbed the hand and kissed it her tears falling onto the face of Mulan's as she leaned down to listen and speak to her. "I am safe but I need you here. You left me once and I never got to say don't go. I am saying don't go."

Mulan's eyes looked over Aurora's face hungrily mapping out her features, committing it to her soul "I never left, I never w" The chill in the air caught the last breath from the woman warrior that gave so much.

"NOOOOOO! MULAN! NO! YOU CAN'T!" Aurora pleaded and then was pushed out of the way of Regina who sent currents of power into the woman warrior's chest. Aurora fought to get close, wanting to shake the woman to wake, bring her back, do anything. She felt the strong arms of Phillip and Ruby go around her pulling her away as Belle went to the other side to help.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TBC….


	2. The Beginning (part 1)

The Beginning

There was always hate, but we know that sometimes the line is thin between hate and love. Regina and Emma both felt threatened by each other but drawn to each other both the flame and the moth to each other. It was a dance that they did well with each other. When one took two steps back the other took two steps forward. A tango that they could not stop no matter what they tried.

It wasn't until Neverland they finally put a name to the dance they did. It wasn't until after they returned from Neverland that they did something about it. This is that story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Regina was seeing red. It was bad enough that she was stuck in Neverland with the horny pirate, and the gag awful Charmings that she really just wanted to find that alligator and accidentally create a gust of wind to blow them in, but now Neal was here and he was a distraction. There was one person she cared about. The only one that mattered. Henry. "_Really Ms. Swan?! You think that Neal can't hold out a little bit longer. My_ " she stopped seeing a flash of hurt push through Emma's eyes. Why the hell did she stop?! She doesn't care about Emma's feelings. Yeah right and you are the queen of hearts her inner voice mocked her. She found herself editing her words much to her surprise "_Our son needs rescuing more. If you want to go after your love_," she stressed the word love with a wrinkled nose showing her distaste for the man because really he was not Emma's type. He had no fire, no passion, he didn't challenge her, he was a square peg trying to slam through the round hole. It just didn't fit. "_Then go, but we part ways here then. I am tired of your distractions and your family's melodrama!_ "

Emma eyes flashed in pain as she felt when she didn't recognize that she loved Henry too and was trying her best to be there for him. But then surprised registered on her face when Regina edited. "_I am not wasting time Regina! He knows how to get out here!_" She went after Regina refusing to let her have the last word. She reached as her and grabbed her arm. "_Don't you think that is important?"_ She ignored the tingles that shot through body . Her eyes focused on the mayor as she halted the brunette goddess. Goddess? She is not a goddess, she is hot but she is…WAIT STOP FOCUS! FUCKING ICE QUEEN. She and her inner voice warred with each other. Place and time.

Regina felt Emma's hand before it even met her arm and she went to move it out of reach turning but she failed. She did manage to turn though and closed the distance eliminating pretty much any and all personal space. But this was normal for them and had this been a different time and place perhaps she would think about it. NOT. "_Ms. Swan unless you want a fireball up your ass I suggest you let me go. For your information I have thought about our escape route. You are forgetting that I am magic, I am the queen or do you need a reminder of just what I can do?_" Her brown eyes locked onto Emma's hazel. She could feel the heat from the woman, felt Emma's finger nails digging into her skin.

Emma's mind stopped for a few seconds as she completely felt her body gutter at Regina's words. It was a fucking threat not a come on. She cursed out her body mentally at the same time though her tongue took over _"I can handle anything you can give and more Regina_" stepping closer till they were nose to nose. Her eyes flicked to the mayor's lips before shooting back to the the brown eyes of the mayor who was staring back at her with a fiery intensity.

Regina knew indeed this dance. They had been doing this since Emma stepped into her town. She felt things heating up and her body responding. She was not aware to her surroundings. Her focus was on Emma, their argument and the distance or lack there of between them. "_Ms. Swan go rescue your love. I got our son_" She broke the sheriff's grip and left faster knowing from Emma's look that she was not going to follow her. She ignored the feeling of disappointment that she had won.

Emma stood frozen still in shocked thought of I wanted to kiss Regina that she didn't realize that the object of her thought broke her grip and was gone from her sight. She felt a pull from her mother. The slight hunger in Emma's eyes masked over as she saw her Mary, Snow…her mom, no Snow. Was it too late for the curse to go back? "_Fucking savior_" she mumbled to herself. She still didn't except that about her but her thoughts were so tossed around and her life was complex before this but now it just was…She couldn't finish her thoughts

Snow, Hook and Charming watched with mixed emotions. Snow's was shocked horror as she saw them step in each other's personal space. Hook's was arousal because c'mon, and Charming's protective side started coming out as he feared for his daughter's wellbeing. But they all were moving closer. It was Snow that got to Emma first.

"_What was that_?" Mary asked after hearing Emma mutter something under breath as she watched Regina disappear. _"We are better off without her."_ She said in a soft voice into Emma's ear as she pulled her daughter to the group.

Hook was a different matter as they walked together to where they could find Bae. "_You know Bae might not like two women together but me, well my darling I find it rather hot. The two of you could literally burn down_ " whatever he was going to say was stopped by Emma as she punched him in the gut, quite hard that left the captain wondering just how something as small as Emma could hit so hard. The cave was certainly going to be fun. He couldn't help but smirk. True to Hook's form he did not fully reveal the secrets of that cave where Emma's so called soul mate was being held. A guy had to be entertained somehow by these do-goodies. He was half tempted to leave them and follow Regina but from the looks he was getting from the queen he had no doubt if he did he would end up losing his heart literally.

Snow followed behind David watching him, knowing that he was holding something back from her. One minute he was showing signs of fading health, frequent biting his tongue on things, long glances at her when he thought she wasn't looking. But not just with love but utter despair. He looked at her like it was the last time he would see her.

David lead the way cutting through the thick vines, he felt good. He couldn't believe that Hook followed through but the price he had to pay. How could he tell Snow? How could he get her to let him go? He was losing his love and his daughter. Was this price too big, to much? No, he would figure something out. "_I always find you_" he told himself.

The group reached the outskirts of the cave. Hook was about to tell them the twist but in true Charming form they charged inside. Snow and David was the first to speak. "_Lets get Henry's dad and Emma's true love._" Emma winced and then was pulled inside by a confident Snow. David lead the way and a chuckling Hook followed almost giggling. Oh, this was going to be fun.

Hanging a hundred feet in the air was Neal in a cage over a deep, well lets just say they couldn't see the ground standing at the ledge about five feet from the cave's entrance.

Neal was shocked to see the group here. He was convinced that this was it. "_Emma! How did you get here? How did you know I was here?" _

Emma who was looking up at the man she once loved tried to feel anything for him to be able to deny the feelings she was starting to feel ran much deeper than just lust or loathing for Regina. She was fighting a losing battle as she looked up at Neal. _"How do we get you down? Think the vines could be used if we"_

She was interrupted by Neal _"no that won't work. You have to give a secret but not just any secret, your deepest. This is Neverland."_ He recognized that Emma did not answer his question but he would get answers later. He couldn't believe they were in Neverland. They needed to get him down and they needed to get out of here. He knew well the dangers of this land and the magic that was here, so powerful.

The group minus the pirate captain were doing a fish out of water impression. Hook was laughing who was then confronted by Emma who slammed him hard against the cave wall, sword drawn at his throat. Her eyes were scared but her voice pure venom. "_Why didn't you tell us this?!_" She growled her voice holding danger, her hand steady as the blade pressed against his throat.

Hook might have been frightened, maybe but he knew that they needed him alive to offer his darkest secret. "_A good pirate never shows his full hand and my dear I am a very good pirate. You can't kill me. The cave saw me enter therefore I must offer my deepest secret for you to get your love. That is what you want, isn't it princess?"_ His eyes held humor, a challenge. He knew very well what her dirty little secret is. He couldn't help but twist that little dagger into her. Pushing back from her very lack grip from Emma he walked to the edge to toss his darkest secret. "_I shall start this then. I kissed Emma, and for the first time I realized that my pain of losing my love is gone. I can love again._" He bowed with a flourish. His heart did race but he had felt in the kiss that it was one way. But it was the truth. Slowly part of a bridgeway up to where the cage was being held appeared. "_Next_" he said as he stepped away smiling.

Mary looked at Emma emotions flickered in her eyes. _"I…_" her voice faltered as her heart began to race. She never wanted to ever hurt Emma. "_Emma, I love you. I felt you were special when I first met you, drawn to you." _

Emma interrupted her. "_If you are going to tell me that you love me too in the way that..I really don't want to hear that because well I love you but that is gross and I can wait outside before you continue._"

Snow had a look of horror on her face "_EW! Emma no! How could you..Let me finish, this is hard! Just wait till it is your turn then you get to feel what I am feeling._" She sputtered and pushed on "_Emma, I miss raising you, seeing your first step, your first word, sharing your life as a baby then watching you grow up. When we get back I want David and I to..well I want us to have another baby_" she covered her mouth in horror knowing she just crushed her daughter.

Emma laughed. It was not a cruel laugh but one that held relief. "_That was your darkest secret? Why would I mind that? I understand completely"._ The air was pushed out of her lungs as Snow pulled her into the biggest hug she has ever gotten. "_Air"_ Another segment of the walkway appeared.

The two missed the look of total sadness coming from David as he heard his love's deepest secret. He hated this_. "I want nothing more than to give that you. To create a baby with you, but I can't. I was grazed by an arrow_" he faltered some when Snow turned to listen, her eyes narrowing but there was hurt in them, slight anger, anger he knew well from when he first met his true love. "_Nightshade. I was dying until Hook showed me the cure. I leave Neverland, I die. Snow, I am so so_ " he was interrupted by a slap across the cheek. Everyone missed the final segment of the walkway appearing and Neal's cage dropping onto it.

Snow was furious "_You kept that from me!? David! We have been through so much! I have fought beside you and for you through everything! Did you not trust me? Think I am to frail to handle this? What do you think was going to happen when we left, that I would just get back on the ship and wave to you from the side? That I would leave you?! You asshole!"_

Hook who was laughing crumbled to the floor of the cave after getting a hard knee to the crotch "_Ouu"_ was all he could gasp out as he felt like his manhood was just kicked up into his chest with a sledgehammer.

Emma crouched over him her anger shining through and a slight bit of relief as she saw Neal's cage was down. Her deepest darkest secret was safe. _"Anymore secrets before we free him? If there are you better tell them now or I will use your throat as a sheath for this sword"_

Snow and David were wrapped up holding each other, talking about ways they will figure this out. Snow was still pissed but she would deal with that later.

"_Princess_" he rasped out very much out of breath as the pain from her knee felt like it was branching out into every nerve of his body_. "You don't get "_ he was interrupted as the Charmings pulled Emma off him.

"_Emma, look. We will deal with him later. We need him for now and look we can get Neal._" Snow said as she and David pulled and walking up to the cage. Emma stood back and slammed the sword down into the ropes that were holding the cage together nothing. She looked at David who too started hitting away at it. Neal was the one to reveal that they weren't done since Hook was still on the ground holding what was left of his manhood curled up in a fetal position gasping for air and whimpering at the same time.

Neal spoke through the banging as it did nothing but shake his cage. He spoke regular voice first but the group were hacking so hard and pulling at it the look of confusion on their face that he ended up having to use his shouting voice _"GUYS! It won't work! STOP! You all have one more secret to share!"_ looking directly at Emma, which he noticed her hand tremble and her grip on the sword faltering as it hit the walkway. David picked it up.

Emma stood frozen. Did her heart leap from her body? It had to. She was going to be sick. She felt fear. _"I..I can't"_ Her eyes on Neal, and then Snow, then David. She pleaded. She was barely able to face her deepest darkest secret by herself. How the hell was she suppose to share it. "_Can I think it? If I think it will the cave hear?"_ She was desperately looking for a way out of this.

Neal shook his head wondering just what could be scaring Emma so much. He knew her. She conquered fear. She never ran. What was this secret that could have her looking like she rather die than share it. _"Emma"_ he reached through the cave grabbing her hand, squeezing it. "_Emma whatever it is. It is okay. No one is going to be hurt."_ He remembered Hooks darkest secret. She loved Hook. He can accept this. He just wanted her happy. _"I promise Emma. It is okay. I know. Just share it."_

Emma looked down at Neal squeezing back. _"Fuck"_ she muttered. Snow heard that.

"_Emma! Language! Really!"_ Snow use to not mind cursing but after time as a teacher working with children she couldn't help but wince when she heard it. She use to curse more than a sailor but that was then this was now. No child of hers was going to use such language. "_Emma, I know this is hard but you heard our secrets. It can't be that bad. I promise it is okay. I promise. Whatever it is, we will face, accept and things will be okay."_ So Emma loved the pirate. It could be worse. It could be Rumple that she loved. Hook was handsome and at one time he was a gentleman.

David didn't wait for his daughter's secret he went to Hook picked him up and dangled him over the edge holding onto nothing but his shirt as the captain just tried to keep his toes on the ledge of the cliff. _"My daughter! You touch my daughter again and I am going to not kill you! I am going to make the deal with the devil to make sure that you remain in nothing but eternal peril! Nothing but pain, and turmoil. You will never experience joy. Nothing good! My daughter is OFF LIMITS!"_

"_Dav…DAD! DAVID! NO!"_ Emma watched in horror "_It's not! What the hell is wrong with you! Don't kill him!"_ Emma did not miss that Snow was not going to stop him. She actually had an arrow in her hand. When did Snow pull an arrow? Fuck she was fast. Just get it over with. _"I don't love him! I don't love Neal"_ Emma stopped to see if it worked but nothing happened.

This did stop the chaos though as David pulled Hook back from the edge of the cliff. He looked to the cage as did Snow. Both missed Hook was not surprised nothing happened_. "Do we need to share another secret? Why isn't working?" _David asked.

"_Because the princess is not done."_ Hook answered his voice cocky.

Emma closed her eyes as her world stopped. She was not getting out of this_. "I don't love them and they are not the one, my true love. I don't know who that is."_ Her heart had returned to her body to only just rip out of her chest again. "_Hook and I did kiss"_ pause, damn the cage did not drop. Can't blame a girl for trying she thought to herself_. "I didn't feel anything. There is someone that makes me feel everything…intensely. We have not…acted on things, but I….I know feelings…I know what I am feeling. I think I might love them."_ Her eyes travelled to the cage. Nothing. The air left her lungs.

Snow and David looked to the cage, nothing then back to Emma. Hook just looked pleased as he pushed. _"Love, you are delaying. Who holds your heart? Come truly clean. What do you law people say? The whole truth and nothing but the truth? Or how about the truth will set you free?_" Then as an afterthought he added with a slight evil smirk _"You know I am captain. I can perform your marriage when we wrap this little trip up"_

Emma closed her mouth her eyes hardening while the Charming and Neal just looked at him confused. _"Completely clean? Like everything?"_

Hook again _answered "Everything Princess. You can't hold one thing back."_ He knew just a name would work but he wanted to hear everything. Do-gooders were so much fun to play with.

"_Fuck"_ she spoke her voice shaking, her palms sweating. She was sweating when did things in the cave get so hot. She pulled at her shirt trying to take some calming breaths. _"Everything_." Did they need Neal? It wouldn't be bad if they just left him in the cage. Her parents would go along with it, right. She looked to her parents who were watching her like someone watching another person on the ledge of a high building about to jump. She didn't look at Hook. She didn't have to. Snow should have shot him. _"Okay. Everything. I pick fights with this 'person' because I enjoy the fire in their eyes. I think of them when I shouldn't. Some good thoughts…some very good thoughts like the time when I slammed this person against the wall and stepped in their thoughts_" nervous chuckle interrupted her as her mind drifted to the thoughts of what she did later alone to quench or try to quench but failed because with one thought it ignited it again. _"I..this is hard. You don't like this person and have tried to kill this person and were still trying to kill this person. You don't listen to me when I object but I think after I reveal all of this you might hear my objections a bit more. I plan on fighting for this person and seeing if this person might feel the same about me, which I think they do when we all get home."_ She stressed all to look at David who was still watching her with concern. She risked a glance at the cage. Nothing. Damn "_Regina." Nothing. "I love Regina"_ The cage opened and Neal was free.

Everyone's reaction was different but Snow's was the loudest _"I am going to kill her_" Snow turned from the cave and went out at a full run intent on tracking Regina down and putting an arrow through her heart. How dare she confuse and manipulate, corrupt her daughter. She didn't shout the statement. She actually said it deadly calm which is when Snow was at her most dangerous.

Emma didn't spare anyone a glance as she went looking for Snow. _"FUCK. I hate Neverland!"_ she said to no one going after Snow at a full run. She couldn't let her kill Regina. She never could. The others followed. Hook was the only one laughing looking like he was thoroughly enjoying himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina hated the outdoors. She hated Neverland. She hated Pan. She hated the Charmings. She hated Hook. She really hated Neal. In her mind and heart she was worried that now that Emma had Neal and her son was still thinking of her as some monster that they would take Henry away. She hated Emma. Her heart clenched a bit more. Her interactions with Tinkerbell, telling her about her true love that it was not Daniel. That she could have a happy ending. _"Evil has no happy endings"_ she muttered to herself ignoring the images of Emma that popped in her mind at the thought of true love. She hurled a fireball off in a random direction. The magic in the air made her nerves stand on edge. If her son was not in danger, the things this island makes her feel linked so powerfully with magic they were more of the carnal kind of feelings as her nerve endings tingled from head to toe. She needed a release of her magic. Anger and tossing fireballs helped a little to take the edge off.

She blamed her feelings of being on the edge on having to endure the couple that made her want to throw up. Of all the double standards, her world held they stood out the most. She had done bad things, evil things but so had others. All in the name of different things but the actions had been the same. At least she was true. She never hid behind a false image.

"_Dearie you almost got me with that last one. What are you doing here?_" Rumple said after almost literally running into one of the fireballs. _"I told you I would save Henry. You should have stayed on the boat? Where are the others?"_ Did he care? A little. They part was not done. He had seen how this all ends. To get there, then they all needed to stay alive and well the Charmings had ways to get into trouble, quite frequently.

Regina smiled. She had been tracking his magic. She needed him to defeat Pan. She was powerful but not as powerful as Pan while he was here. "_What do you think? And I don't doubt you would have tried but you and I know that you can't take him alone, and I can't take him alone. We need to work together as much as I rather just introduce you to that dagger of yours. Besides, you are better company than the Charmings. If I had to listen to another "I will always find you" I was going to get sick and that is just not fitting for someone of my station._" She finished as she looked him over. He looked troubled and was clutching a cloth rag doll. His son? "_The Charmings went to rescue your son. They think he knows a way to leave Neverland."_ She was surprised about the Dark One having a son. But then she didn't let it show. Something to hold over him later was her thoughts. But as she saw the way he clutched the ragdoll she understood his pain and gave him relief. "_He is alive. The Charmings are sickening good at rescuing others, so I would not worry. They will be meeting us and we will get back home."_

Out of all the things that he was expecting here he was not expecting that. "_Bae? He is here? How did he get here? I had thought…we had. He was shot. He is okay?_" He looked at Regina for any sign of deceit there wasn't any. There was disgust at the mention of Charmings but it was honest.

Regina shook her head "_I don't know. We parted ways and would meet up later._" She reached over and squeezed his arm _"I am sure he is okay. Do you know where Pan's camp is? Where Henry is? Can I use my magic to get us there?" _

Rumple shook his head on Bae, and then Belle. Her words echoing in his heart and mind. Bae was okay, Belle was okay. He would bring his son home and get back to his love. Get far from this dangerous land, far from Pan's magic. Then he would get answers but right now he would help Regina get Henry back. _"I don't but I have an idea of how to find it without Pan knowing. We can't play into his game._" They started walking as he relayed the plan to get the location. He had been tracking some of the lost boys and with Regina's help they could get the information they needed. The two were a force to be reckoned with.

Regina listened and as much as she hated Rumple she had to admire his tactical mind. The plan was flawless, especially without the Charmings to bumble with their hypocritical morals. Their footsteps halted in perfect sync as they heard a snap of a branch in the distance. Lost boys didn't step that light, then the creak of a bowstring being drawn. She moved just in time as an arrow whistled a breath away from her head. Apparently the lost boys weren't playing. They were looking for a kill. She was about to initiate Rumple's plan early when she got slammed to the ground by a very angry snow who had her bow pressed against her neck. The air already knocked out of her from being tackled from above.

Mary had been tracking Regina. She was good when she needed to be and to finally rid this land and every other of Regina, she was bringing her a game. She was going to save her daughter. Without missing a beat she spotted a bit of black hair, nocked her arrow and fired. She growled when she missed and launched herself. Up close and personal kill, fine. But this ends. Henry would understand, and once Regina was dead, Emma would too. It had to be a love spell. Another sick and twisted game from the Evil queen who made her life a nightmare.

Rumple went to push Snow off but Mary gave him a look and he stayed back. He was a coward after all. There was a crashing sound and rapid steps. He was sure all of Neverland heard this ruckas as Emma burst through and pulled Snow off of Regina who then gasped painfully for much needed air.

"_No! Snow! No! You can't! I won't let you!"_ Emma said her arms wrapped firmly around her mother hugging her but also holding her back so she couldn't hurt Regina. _"Please, this isn't you"_

Regina got up and made a look of distaste that Snow got her. She grimaced slightly at the pain as Mary struggled to break out of her daughters arms. "_What in gods name did I do now? What the hell is wrong with you? _" Then at Emma's words "_That kill first, ask questions later is your mother. She just hides it better than others._" This statement caused Snow to struggle more and Emma to hold even tighter.

"_Regina don't"_ Emma growled struggling desperately and almost losing her grip on her mother "_Not helping!" _

Regina folded her arms and cocked her brow. _"I think I have the right to know what caused mommy dearest to lose her cool and try to kill me. I mean how many times have I saved you all since the curse was broken? I work hard to prove that I am not evil to Henry only to have you all deny me. Do I push? No, I wait for him to come home. I don't do anything that would jeopardize that. I even killed my own mother to save you all. I deserve answers and I will get them. Then Rumple and I will leave you all before you blunder anything else and rescue our son."_

Emma looked over at Regina and her heart hammered hard in her chest but not in fear. That pose. That was Regina. For less than a fraction of second her grip loosened but not enough time for Snow to break free.

Mary on the other hand growled and pushed to break free, kick in the air at Regina. A well placed kick to push the bone of the nose into the brain. That would kill the bitch. She tried and just met air as Regina had the good sense to step out of the way. "_GOOD!? You put a spell on my daughter and you will release her NOW!"_

Regina then looked confused. _"I put a spell on. Snow did you hit your head? What are y"_

She was interrupted by three out of breath men. Only Hook spoke _"Did we miss it?"_

Regina narrowed her eyes at Hook missing Emma did too as her focus was on him. _"Miss what? Miss Sybil trying to kill me? Yes afraid so, but when she recovers her mind I am sure she can be convinced to show you what she tried._" Regina smiled masking over her confusion.

Snow broke free as David got close. Emma let go thinking he would control Snow but he was not fast enough and Regina found herself on the ground with the short haired brunette over her. Snow looked down at Regina her hands around her throat. She didn't notice Regina's eyes as things started to get hotter literally. Snow shrieked and let go jumping off Regina as her skin burnt.

Regina rose _"Touch me again and I will heat things up more."_ She stood confidently, her jaw clenched tight. This was just insane. Perhaps this island addles others' minds. That had to be it. Regardless she didn't have time for this and nodded to Rumple turning her back to start down the path away from the Charmings. She had Henry to save. She failed to notice Rumple didn't move with her but in the direction of his son.

Snow shouted _"I know about the love spell! Emma confessed it! She had to because of the cage!"_

Emma prayed for Pan to appear and just blow them all to bits. This couldn't be happening. She tried to step in but she got a warning glance as Regina turned. Apparently Snow's statement perplexed and definitely caught the attention of the powerful and sexy woman. "_Mom! No. Let's get Hen_" the interruption was a mere hand hold up.

"_Ms. Swan. Dear. Let your mother speak before she alerts the other kingdoms that we are here with her shouting. "_. Her eyes blazed over Emma making the other woman feel it's heat. Regina felt her body respond to Emma's unknowing answer to her gaze. She looked to Snow. "_Now, using your indoor voice, can you explain what in gods name are you talking about?"_

Mary stuttered as she felt the power crackle off the other woman's body. _"Y..You casted a love spell on my daughter"_

Regina's eyes registered surprise then was masked as she looked over at Emma _"And what pray tell made you think I casted a love spell on your daughter?"_

Emma's face was flushed from the nearness of just being close to the other woman. Apparently things for her was racing forward faster since her admission to herself and the others. She needed to halt this here. She looked to the men who were utterly useless. Hazel eyes met brown as she looked back at Regina. "_She is wrong. Don't mind her. Let's go get our son. Mom, don't you think we should get Henry now?"_

Hook was wishing for popcorn but this was not moving faster so he thought he would help_." We rescued Bae here. He was in a cage in the Cave of secrets_" he offered to Regina with a wink who looked back at Emma at his admission with a completely unmasked emotion. So the princess's interest is mutual he thought to himself. Popcorn would really be fitting now, his thoughts continued. Mentally he was taking bets with his dark side and his light side as to what will happen next.

Regina looked at Emma for any signs of deceit. She found none. _"So what made you think that I cast a love spell on your daughter? What would I have to gain from such a thing?" _She asked Snow pulling her eyes from the fiery blonde.

"_She confessed her" _was interrupted by Emma's quick arm covering her mouth.

.

Emma couldn't let Regina find out. Not this way. She was just fucked and not in a good way. When she got back she was going to find a way to send a nuke to this place. _"Snow! Mom, no, please. She didn't cast a spell on me. Please listen to me."_ She pleaded.

Regina had enough and stepped into Emma's space. _"I have had enough of you people."_ Her voice was quiet. Her hand went down Emma's arm to the hand covering Mary's mouth. _"Let her speak her mind so we don't have anymore delays. What are you scared of ? I promise I am not the big bad wolf. We left her at diner."_ Regina spoke licking her lower lip. She now paid attention every detail to Emma's reaction. She felt Emma's racing pulse as she pulled the hand away, then watched the woman's eyes grow darker, she could feel the Sheriff's heart pounding rapidly. Feel the heat from her mouth as the other woman released a shaky breath.

Hook forgot about wanting popcorn all together as did all the men.

Snow forgot to speak but she definitely wanted to pull the women apart. A whole lot of things making sense to her now. Their fighting, the late night calls, the seeking each other out, the push and pull. This was not a spell. She witnessed this before magic had even returned to Storybrooke. "_Fuck_" the curse left her lips.

Regina smirked when she heard Snow's soft curse. Her eyes still locked on Emma's as she responded. _"Maybe later"_ With that she pulled away and went down her path. She got her answers. She would deal with that later. Right now, she had Henry to save. She did however have a bit more sway in her hips, confidence in her stance and if noticed a slight bounce in her step.

"_Shoot me now"_ Emma mumbled and followed after.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pan sat down by Henry. He knew everything that happened on his island. This island was him. To find it interesting that the Evil Queen was in love with the savior and the savior was inlove with the Evil Queen. He loved the chaos that it caused. His son was here, and his grandson. He had the heart of the truest believer and was swaying him to his side.

"_You don't talk about your parents. Tell me about them"_ It wasn't a request as he spoke to Henry.

Henry scrunched a face. _"Well, I didn't know my dad that much. Emma, she is the white knight. She saved me from the. "_ his thoughts stopped. It wasn't right to call his other mom the Evil Queen.

Pan read him perfectly and finished while pushing him along. _"The Evil Queen"_

Henry looked at Pan his eyes darkening with anger. _"Don't call her that! She use to be but she is good and she has been hurt! I hurt her. Don't you ever call my mom that!"_ Pan watched as Henry drew a sword.

"_Henry put it away. Forgive me, I didn't know. So you have two moms. Did you know that they are magical? They both die if magic dies. Wendy dies, they die. You can be the hero to save your moms. Do you know that they are trying to get here? They will fail because they aren't kids like us. But they are trying. Unfortunately they don't know they will die before the sunsets. They don't know their time is running out. But I know if I had parents like your moms, I wouldn't let them die. Would they die to protect you?_" Pan knew he had won the fight he needed as Henry dropped the sword and stood straighter.

Henry knew both his moms would and had put their lives on the line to save them and everyone else. He would not let them die. He could save them. He could be the hero. _"Lets go save magic"_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the boat, Regina leaned against the railing. The Charmings were somewhere below deck probably promising about finding each other and rewarding each other for a job well done. In her mind she knew without a doubt that they would be taking full credit for saving Henry. She knew that in their mind they were the heroes and somehow she was once again the villain. She looked at the doors where Henry was being put to sleep by Emma. He barely acknowledged her. He didn't even look her way. Just straight to Emma, the savior. She lost no matter what.

"_Those are some dark thoughts_" Tinkerbell leaned against the railings_. "Did I tell you my magic returned? We know why it was taken away. Who is he? I had it wrong at the bar. I don't know why my magic lead me there." _She studied the woman who was her age maybe a little older.

Regina remembered that night. She felt nothing as she looked in eager for her happy ending. Another chance at it. She had vowed to not let anything take her second chance away. But as she had looked in the crowded tavern she didn't notice anything special about the people. Her eyes were drawn to the man but then she remembered the tattoo on his hand. A bird, a swan. Regina chuckled and shook her head _"You were right but wrong. I found true love again. But I seriously doubt I will have a happy ending. Evil doesn't get those."_

Tinker studied the woman longer and after a pause and pursed her lips _"True but then you aren't evil. You have changed. Magic doesn't lie"_ She took Regina's hand tracing it with her own but then pulled away when Emma opened the door and stepped out.

Emma saw the fairy touching Regina. Since the jungle they hadn't spoken on things. They just did what they had to do and avoided all else. Henry was safe and they were all going home. Her green eyed monster did erupt but she cooled it as she approached the two. "_I thought you might like some alone time with Henry. He has missed you."_ She offered sincerely as she thought about kissing this woman that has non-stop been saving their asses and getting zero credit for it. That was something she was going to do something about when they returned.

Regina didn't need to be asked twice and moved to go to see her son. She stopped by Emma and kissed her cheek_. "Thank you"_ then went into the room.

She padded quietly to the bed where he slept. She sat down beside Henry and ran a hand through his hair as she spoke quietly. "_I love you. I never knew I could love again until I met you. My heart..it use to be black. Dead but it beats and it is so strong now. I know you think I am evil and that I never loved you, but I do so much and I am not the same woman I once was. From the first day you were placed in my arms, I started to change. That is the true magic. Your heart"_ she paused as she ran her hand over his heart _"will never be taken from you again."_ As she started to cast a protective spell laced with some powerful magic. It was laced with love. "_Your heart is safe"_ as she finished "_from everyone that would cause you harm. " _She quietly cleared her throat speaking her heart _"there isn't a day that will go by that I won't think of you, how much I love you, how much you once loved me. I will never turn dark again because of it, because of you no matter what. I just want you happy. Be happy Henry"_ she bent down to kiss his forehead prepared to let him go. To give him what he wanted. Things would be easier that way. She could find the Hatter's hat and leave.

To her surprise she was wrapped up in a hug. Henry spoke "_I love you mom. I knew you would come. I am sorry. I am so so sorry_" he hugged tighter. _"I wanted to save you. I wanted to save Emma. I wanted to be a hero for you."_

"_You have always been that" _she answered in a whisper, her throat tight with emotions. She laid him back down in bed and tucked the covers around him. _"You need to sleep though. Rest. We will be home in the morning." _

She went to leave but he grabbed her hand. _"Stay with me until I sleep?"_ Henry asked a quiet plead in his voice.

She nodded and lied down beside him, her arm draped protectively around him. "_As you wish"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The beginning (Part 2) will be next post. Hope you all enjoy.


	3. The Beginning (Part 2)

The Beginning(Part 2)

Regina had not opened her eyes to feel eyes on her back. She felt her son's even breathing showing her that he was still asleep. As sleep tugged at her she fought it to identify the holder of that watchful gaze. She felt their unguarded warmth and fought to not turn to meet the hazel eyes. She was curious to see what would happen.

Emma had snuck quietly into the captain's cabin. Inside she saw her son and the woman that held the promise of more. If she had the courage she would have stepped closer and woke Regina. Snow had blurted what had happened in the caves but maybe Regina didn't take her seriously or just forgot. Could she have? She would have taken that first step but found herself unable to as she watched the woman that was suppose to be her arch-nemesis hold their son. She quietly stepped over to one of the oversized chairs and just looked. She mapped Regina's back, her legs, her arms that held their son. In the quiet night things were right. She could enjoy this moment, commit it to memory because she may never have it again. She could wish but really the reality was Regina never looked at her more as an annoyance. She had to have been projecting her own feelings, attraction and imagined the heat coming at her from the mayor's most gorgeous eyes. God, her eyes.

Regina couldn't handle it anymore. The eyes felt like a touch especially when she felt the gaze travelling up her legs, ass, back. The hairs on the back of her neck stood at attention when they went up. Her son was sleeping next to her. She needed to put a stop to it. "Ms. Swan, anyone ever tell you staring is rude." Her voice was soft as to not wake up Henry as she let go of her son reluctantly to turn and rise off the bed. She had removed her shoes when getting into bed with Henry and winced when they touched the cold floor. She walked to the edge of the table Swan was sitting by and leaned against it. Her hands resting on the edges. "Didn't trust me with Henry? Felt you needed to protect him from the Evil Queen?" she whispered. She knew it wasn't the case because Swan was terrible at masking her emotions. She wore them on her sleeve, plain for anyone to see and Regina certainly took notice.

Emma's mouth dried as she was busted thinking of the many excuses but her brain short circuited when she watched Regina rise from the bed and walk toward her. The mayor had the I just woke up look and fuck she found that so attractive. It was in her voice, her looks and all Emma could do was imagine if that was what it was like to wake up with this woman everyday. She opened her mouth to respond with a negative but all that came out of "nug". Mentally she smacked herself on the forehead with a sledgehammer. NUG? Really? Nug? Yeah that will really impress Regina.

Regina's lips first pursed and she almost bit back a witty but cruel remark making fun of the sheriff's lack of speech. But she didn't instead she found it strangely charming. She felt herself smiling and then quickly wiped it off to mask bored indifference. But the way Emma's eyes lit up, she saw that her smile was noticed. Fuck.

Emma smiled and pointed "You..you smiled!" she spoke in a quiet whisper. "If I knew the old Emma charm would work cause that I would have used it sooner." Did that sound flirty, that wasn't flirting. No she really wasn't flirting and so Regina would not have noticed so this conversation would stay safe. Did she want safe? Yes, she wanted safe. No , she didn't. She totally did. Safe was good. Safe was consistent, boring and dry. Cold. Regina was fire. She wanted fire. She was fire. She wasn't…her little mental argument was interrupted by a soft clearing of the throat.

Regina leaned down not wanting to admit that indeed the Emma's charm did indeed work on her. They were not ready for that. She was not ready for that. She never had happy endings. Evil doesn't have happy endings. The mental Regina beat the emo Regina down and for the first time in a really long time, hope shined through to the Queen that was no longer evil. "You know , if I were who our son accused me of being you would either find yourself in my dungeons for looking at me that way, or killed, or in my bed."

Emma's brain fizzled out again as images of Regina on her back, body arched, trembling as she..STOP! BAD SAVIOR! That was such a good good thought though. She tried to speak and prayed something more than nug came out. "I guess I am caught Madam Mayor. So tell me, what is my punishment?" She breathed. Was her heart racing? When was there a fireplace in this cabin?

Regina had expected Emma to deny that she was looking at her like a starving man that first laid eyes on a banquet just for him. She had expected Emma to run. But then again, when did Emma run? When did Ms. Swan do anything she expected. Emma challenged her, kept her on her toes, kept her constantly pushing to be better. To up her. "Judging by the look in your eyes I am fairly certain I know which punishment you would like me to cho" She stopped speaking, her eyes slamming shut.

Emma's hand had found Regina's leg and on it's own accord had started travellng up the outside of her knee, then to her thigh, soft. She felt Regina's muscles ripple under the pants. "Regina? I think we talk to much" she spoke quietly as she rose from the chair and in one smooth motion she was in the mayor's body space. "Swan told you what happened in the cave. I have nothing to hide. I don't want to. I wasn't ready to…to…I had..Regina" she whispered her name as she leaned closer to the woman who she found was leaning into her. Drawn together.

Regina's mind was just thinking about her Emma, her own feelings, thoughts. Tinkerbell's words. Then nothing at all when Emma started touching her, and then came into her space. Her eyes were shut, leaving her vunerable, but she had no will to pull away as she felt herself being drawn closer. She felt the warm breath of Emma's on her lips. She parted her lips as she gasped at the sensation. This was going to happen. Regina was not going to fight it. She didn't want to. She was for once going to see if she could indeed have a happy ending.

Emma felt the hands on her hips and her skin tingled and she moaned. It was a simple touch but it set her skin on fire. She couldn't hold back anymore. She surged to close the final distance.

"Mom?" Henry's sleep filled voice pulled the two apart reminding them just where they were. They shared one mutual look, neither one denying what was happening between them. One look that spoke one word, one promise. Later.


	4. Back to the present day

Somewhere on the outskirts of the Enchanted Forest…. (present day)

Aurora laid on a lush bed of the softest grass with lilies of a rainbow of colors. It wasn't a grave that was fitting of one of the land's greatest warriors but it was the best the close knit family could offer, their friend, their family. The dwarves worked on the coffin. Carefully protected with magical runes courtesy of Regina buried six feet down in blessed ground courtesy of the Blue Fairy and Tinkerbell.

Regina watched from the shadows of the trees that towered into the night's sky. She stood as the silent guardian of the woman that refused to let go of her dead warrior, her love. She had failed. Not her magic, not true love's kiss was enough to save Mulan.

Snow approached quietly and touched Regina's shoulder. She could read that look on her face. It was the look she had when she let Daniel go, twice. It was the look she had when she let Emma and Henry go. But she also saw guilt. "Regina?" the woman was hurting because she was actually leaning into Snow's touch. "You did all you could, we all saw this." Snow hid her surprise at Regina accepting her comforting touch and continued to offer it.

Regina tilted her head and bit back her tears "Elphaba really messed this up. The tears in the kingdoms, there are some magics that shouldn't be messed with. True love is suppose to conquer all." She looked over at Snow letting her vunerability show "This wasn't suppose to happen and I am at a loss as to how to fix this. What if Elphaba finds a way to cross over and find Emma and Henry? If my magic is not strong enough to stop her…."

Snow squeezed Regina's shoulder before releasing it to reach up to wipe away Regina's tears. "Regina, you are the scariest and most powerful person I had to ever fight. We will find a way together to save them, to save us and to stop more losses."

Their eyes drifted back to Aurora's sobbing form who still spoke to her warrior princess. Both vowed no more.

Back at the camp Charming stood watch with Grumpy, Tinkerbell and Ruby, though since Mulan died she didn't budge that far from Belle. Keep your loved ones close. That seemed to be the attitude of everyone. They all slept closer together. The moon shined brightly over them. Philip and his remaining army rode back to his lands. He needed to be there to protect the defenseless people of his kingdom.

Aurora's eyes studied the marking that was magically formed marking the warrior's burial spot. "Mulan, I am so so sorry…I am so sorry." She had yet to stop crying and lacked the strength to stand, walk or do anything else. She had pleaded to any magical being good or bad to save. She would have struck a deal with Rumple if he was here. "This was not suppose to happen. You were my happy ending Mulan. I saw you! I saw you. I fought it but I saw you and when you left…Why did you leave? Together we could have conquered anything…" her pained whisper spoke into the ground her tears soaking the ground.

Snow tried not to watch and saw Regina was trying to give the Sleeping Princess some privacy so Snow focused on her other thoughts. She saw the runes that Regina had magically carved into the wood of the coffin. She had recognized them as they were on her coffin of sorts. The magic preserved her body from decay. There were the runes that were carved in certain rooms of the Regina's room back when she was the evil queen. Runes of protection. "Regina…those runes…"

Regina pursed her lips, of course Snow would notice them but she didn't interrupt Snow but merely arched her brow waiting for her to continue.

"You haven't given up hope" Snow finished. "You think there is a way to save her."

Regina shook her head "it is a long shot, really. The magic between the kingdoms is not something I fully understand. But, I had a thought. I don't know if it will work. Don't say anything to her. I don't want to get her hopes up."

Snow looked at Regina wanting her to share but knew better to not push so she just nodded. "I am going to go back to David and the others." She knew Regina had her limits of handling things. She stopped. "Emma loves you. You are her true love. You will find each other again."

Regina nodded but didn't hold out hope because in the west the night sky was turning a dark stormy green. The green bitch was coming.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Boy Scout's camp (present day)

Henry kind of did his own thing. He didn't care to much for the things like archery, or such. He walked along the woods. The area was in a remote area in the New England area. He walked along off the path. He looked up at the sky and looked up at the clouds. Something pulled at him, like he knew the area. He walked along until he reached what looked like a broken up treehouse. He studied it curiously, and wondered who would build a treehouse out in the middle of nowhere. Carefully he approached it and pulled at the wood that looked like it was starting to rot. It looked like this was once the ladder to get up into it. He tested it.

Somewhere there was a snap of a branch breaking. He turned and looked around. All he saw were trees. Then there was another snap. He was about to call out to whoever was there until a woman's voice popped in his head. "Climb Henry" It was warm, it was unknown but familiar. Another snap this time closer. He turned to start climbing. The wood broke into his hand but he continued to climb air? Another snap and a growl was heard off to the left. Something was coming closer and faster. Just as he reached the treehouse he felt a woosh of air at his feet. He looked down to see this rather enormous cat prowling the grounds. It was not like any wild cat he had seen before. It had green eyes and looked to be smiling. It's eyes latched onto him as it tried to climb the tree only to not be able to. Where it's claws dug in the tree repelled it.

"Go away! SHOO! HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Henry shouted at the top of his lungs. Someone had to hear him. He threw broken rotted wood at the prowling cat who looked like it was doing anything and everything to get to him. It was only a matter of time. "HELP ME!" he nailed it on the head with a piece of wood. Blindly reaching for anything to throw his scared eyes on the cat. His hand reached something heavy. A book. His eyes glanced at it. Look to be a child's fairy tale book. He went to throw it at the cat but stopped, instead he reached behind him and put it in his backpack he was wearing. He found another rotted piece of wood and tossed it.

In the woods a woman heard a shout. A boy was crying for help. She started moving on instinct toward the screaming boy and as she got closer she skidded to a halt as she saw a big cat prowling at a tree. Then she saw him. The boy screaming. Henry. Her eyes went back to the cat. She knew that cat. With a growl she ran at it weaponless charging. With a flying tackle she knocked the cat down pulling it away. It scratched and bit at her once it got over it's surprise. The cat knew this woman.

"HENRY! GET DOWN AND RUN! DON'T STOP RUNNING!" Mulan wrestled with the cat avoiding it's claws and teeth as she wrestled with it. She would protect Henry. She didn't know where she was or how she got here. This was definitely not the place where she was last. She would worry about this later.

Henry watched the brave woman appear out of nowhere and tackle the massive cat away from the tree. He obeyed and climbed down quickly. He was about to run like she said but as he saw her under the cat, and her strength failing, he did the only thing he felt he could do. He charged at it swinging his heavy backpack at the cat's head. The book, the rest of his stuff made it an effective weapon as it stunned the cat.

Henry looked more surprised then the cat. Mulan didn't she just acted and threw the cat off, grabbed Henry and ran. She failed to notice her arm was bleeding. Her focus was on Henry's survival. "RUN! NOW! I swear you are just as stubborn as your mother! She never obeyed. Where is the Princess!?"

Henry was saved and was obeying his woman protector but he was stunned as they ran with that question. Breathlessly he answered not slowing down as if the woman would let him, she was practically carrying him as they sprinted hard through the dense forest. "P…princess? What are you talking about? How do you know my name?! What was that thing?!"

Mulan had no idea about Regina's sacrifice. She had no idea Henry did not know who she was. "Henry! Stop playing games! Your mother, where is she?! We need our savior! The Cheshire King found you!" She was now carrying him as she heard sounds of a large group.

They were safe.

They ran into the clearing into what should have been safety only to find Hook and his pirates smiling. "No matter what stay behind me until I tell you to run. When I tell you, you run no disobeying. You need to get to your mother, no matter what happens to me."

Henry stepped behind the woman protector who had one arm out ready to strike but one arm back ready to defend anything that comes at him. She turned, he turned, he was her shadow. But things were running through his mind. These were pirates, straight out of a story book pirate.

Hook smiled "Well didn't we just leave this party? Mulan, I thought we finally killed you. Though I do see you still bleeding. Tell me did you run into Cheshire? He was quite pissed that he has no magic here. Imagine that…" he twirled his sword studying the warrior. She was dangerous when she defended and right now she was defending what he had come for. "How about we call a truce, and you leave Henry and his book here. My Empress demands it and I of course live to serve her. Things don't have to get messy"

Mulan didn't speak but stepped back. She had spotted something. Something she had heard Emma talking to Aurora about..the horseless carriage. Henry caught on thankfully and slowly they backed away. If there was no magic here, then they had a chance.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TBC

I hope you all understand what I am trying to do with the story. I wanted to do flashbacks between the past and present. If this gets confusing, let me know. This is the first time I have ever written something like this. I live for challenges though…helps us grow as individuals and writers.

I also wanted to say thanks for reading and the feedback, reviews. I never thought anyone would follow my stories, or even favorite them. So thank you.


End file.
